Within My Heart
by Nina Detroit
Summary: After the devastating events of "Beautiful Day" what will become of the 'Uniter' Chloe King and her friends?


'Within My Heart' 

_So after finishing watching 'The 9 Lives of CK' I was inspired to write a little piece following the final episode. I have no idea what is really going to happen next and will take it upon myself to actually read the novels that the TV program is based on. I haven't read them yet, I will in the future when I find time (and money!). I was recently listening to Dead by April's new song "Within My Heart" and some of the lyrics made me think of Alek and Chloe. Which is why I have decided to call my fanfiction 'Within My Heart' as a kinda tribute to that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This is just the first part, there will definitely be more if people like it! If you have any questions/ suggestions etc you can get in contact through fanfic . net (I think there's a link to message me?) or on my profile I've left my author's email address. _

_Thanks for looking, and I hope you enjoy! :)_

_(p.s I don't own any of the rights to 'The 9 Lives of CK' etc etc, all of them belong to the original author and the geniuses who came up with the TV prog!)_

Chapter One

'He's dead.' I tell Paul and Amy as they stand in front of me looking visibly shocked. They don't have to ask how he died. There are no wounds on him and his body is lifeless in my arms. 'He's dead.' I repeat softly, feeling my whole world slip away. For just one kiss, for just one moment of happiness: death.

'Chloe...' Amy steps forward to say something, but then she thinks better of it. I can feel my phone vibrating in my pocket but I hardly care. All I can think about it how my love for Brian killed him. Amy gently reaches into my pocket and pulls out my mobile, glancing at the screen. She pulls a face. 'It's Alek, should I answer?'

'No. No, I don't want to talk to him.' I close my eyes and try to remember the kiss, then suddenly my enhanced hearing picks up the sound of footsteps. 'We have to go.' I tell Amy and Paul. They snap into attention, offering to lift Brian from my arms. Between them they place him gently on the steps. I sit motionless, my legs have apparently lost all the life in them.

'Chloe, come on.' Amy offers me a hand and I stare at it.

'Of course, sorry.' I finally pull myself together and get to my feet shakily. Paul clears his throat, looking pointedly at my tshirt. I glance down and see the dried blood where I was shot. 'Guess that's another life lost.' I say, giving my friends a weak smile.

'Whoever shot you could still be around here,' Amy says smartly 'or the cops might be on their way and you do not want to get caught with... erm...' she nods at Brian's body. I echo her nod, showing her I understand although I can't quite bring myself to admit Brian is gone I know I have to go. Amy and Paul support me as we hurry out of the theatre. When we get outside I see Brian's car sitting nonchalantly on the road waiting for Brian to come back.

'Oh, God,' I choke back the fresh wave of tears and Amy steers me away from Brian's car towards Paul's car. We all slip inside.

'Where shall we go? Home? To Jasmine's place?' Paul asks me.

'J-just drive.' I mumbled, pressing my hands to me eyes to stop the tears.

'Um, Chloe...' begins Amy, I remove my hands from my eyes and look at her.

'I'm fine, let's go.' I lie. Paul starts up the car and we start to drive down the road. My phone goes off again. I look at the screen, half expecting to see Brian's picture pop up. But it's Alek.

'Are you going to answer that?' Amy asks me.

'No.'

'I thought you and Alek had an argument?'

'We did. Which is why I'm not going to answer it.'

'But if you guys had an argument then he'd only be ringing you if it was absolutely important.' Paul points out wisely. I have to admit I agree with him but I'm still numb from Brian's death. And just _leaving _like that. I know it was to protect myself, but I wish I could have stayed with him. On the steps, holding him, forever. I am snapped out of my misery by my phone vibrating. 'Third time in less than five minutes.' Paul says, looking at me in the rear-view mirror 'must be important.' I sigh and press the accept call button.

'Hello?' I press the phone to my ear.

'Chloe... hello.' it isn't Alek on the other end and my heart beat suddenly picks up in fear.

'Who is this?'

'Don't you recognise my voice?'

'Um... Zane?' I ask, slightly confused. Both Amy and Paul look at me in surprise.

'What's going on?' Amy asks but I shake my head at her.

'Where's Alek?' I demand of Zane down the phone. I hear his laughter echoing back in my ear: it's cold and mocking. Not like the Zane I know. 'Zane, where is he?' I keep the panic from my voice.

'He's where Valentine and Jasmine died: in their flat. Come and get him if you want to see him alive.' and then the line goes dead. I pull the phone away from my ear and stare at it in horror.

'Oh, no.' I whisper. I can barely stand the thought of losing Alek as well as Brian. Yes, I said I loved Brian, but I care about Alek too and if both of them were to die tonight because of me... well, let's just say there wouldn't be much point in _me _living. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for one thing, but without Jasmine, Valentine, Alek and Brian... 'Oh my god!' I suddenly cry as everything falls into place. Paul and Amy jump, and Paul swears as he almost swerves into another car.

'What is it?' Amy asks, looking at me in alarm.

'Oh no, oh no...' my face is fearful as I look at them 'it must be The Order, it must be. They're killing everyone I know, everyone I care about...' I stare wildly at Brian and Amy 'if you guys hadn't followed me tonight then God knows what would have happened to you as well.'

'Is Zane working for The Order then?' Paul asks, puzzled.

'I guess he must be. But he said he was Mai! How could he betray us like this?' I shake my head trying not to cry. 'Can you drop me off here?' I recognise the street that Jasmine lives on. Amy and Paul exchange looks.

'We're not leaving you, Chloe.'

'I think you're going to have to. Anyway, I need you to go back to my house and check on my mom for me. For all I know, The Order have got to her to!'

'What about us?' Paul inquires 'Won't we be in danger?'

'Paul!' Amy elbows her boyfriend 'It doesn't matter! We can look after ourselves! At least we know if anyone is coming after us so we'll be prepared.'

'Guess so.' he doesn't look convinced.

'Chloe, you're my best friend and I love you.' Amy says to me determinedly 'We'll go and make sure your mom is OK, keep your phone on you at all times and be careful!'

'I will, thank you.' I murmur to my two best friends 'I love you guys too.' then I am out of the car in a flash and running along the pavement towards Jasmine and Valentine's place.

I reach the eighteenth floor in record time but as I approach room 18.03 I am cautious incase Zane is waiting for me on the other side. The door is half open and I push it carefully, keeping my ears open for any sound. As soon as I enter the apartment I spot Jasmine lying in a pool of blood. I rush to her side and search for a heartbeat, to my surprise there is one. I grab a cushion off the sofa and press it against her wound, moving her hand to hold it in place. Her eyes flicker open, she doesn't speak but she holds the cushion in place. I glance across the room and I see Valentine lying on the carpet. I slink over to her but she is long gone. I know Jasmine doesn't have much time. I straighten up and spot Alek's phone lying on the kitchen table. I am just about to go over to it when I see a shadowy shape on the balcony. I tense, freezing still in case the person on the balcony spots me. But they don't. They have their back to me and through the net curtain I can see the outline of curly hair. It is Zane. He still hasn't spotted me. I look around for something I can use as a weapon and then I spot the Khopesh standing in its holder on the shelf. Silently I slither over to it and grab it, holding it carefully in my hands. Its balance is perfect and it fits snugly in my grasp, feeling oddly like it is in the right place. I step closer to the balcony door and move through it.

'Hello Chloe.' Zane says without turning around. I frown at him, wondering if he had known I was there the whole time.

'Where is Alek?' I ask and I find my voice comes out as a hoarse whisper. I am still feeling raw from everything that has already happened.

'He's... just hanging out.' Zane turns out and gives me a wolfish grin.

'Hanging out?' I echo suspiciously, certain of a double meaning.

'Yes, with his brother.'

'What? What are you trying to say?'

'I am Alek's brother.' Zane smiles at me.

'Bullshit.' I snap and he appears taken aback.

'Why do you say that?'

'Well he would have recognised you, wouldn't he?'

'Hm... our family history is complicated and I don't expect a inexperience Mai such as yourself to understand it.'

'Try me.' I hold the khopesh tightly in my hand. Zane eyes the weapon carefully.

'Do you know how to use that thing?' he asks me softly.

'Where is Alek?' I repeat again.

'Here.' Zane takes a step back, his back against the balcony railings. Without taking his eyes off of me he points with his head to the balcony railings. I'm not quite sure what he is getting at. 'How are you, brother?' he calls, directing his voice over the side of the balcony. He makes a show out of listening and then he laughs, slapping himself on the forehead. 'Silly me. I forgot. I made sure he couldn't speak before throwing him down there.' he chuckles darkly 'I wouldn't want him shouting out and alerting other people in the building, now would I?'

'Let him go.' I hiss angrily. Zane smiles a little sadly.

'I would, but unfortunately if I let him go he will plummet eighteen floors down to his messy death on the pavement, and we don't all have nine lives like you, Chloe King.'

'He's your brother, why would you do that to him?'

'The Order wants everyone who protects you dead, and he happens to be one of them. However, as you say, he is my brother and therefore I am willing to let him live... if you die.' Zane explains. I scowl at him darkly.

'I tried dying, and I didn't like it very much, thanks for the offer though.' and then I pounce, Khopesh at the ready. It slices through the air, just missing his head by an fraction. I kick him hard in the stomach and he shoots backwards: straight through the large window and into the apartment, glass shattering all around him. Whilst he is busy I take the opportunity to look over the balcony to see what he said about Alek is true and discover that Zane is just as crazy as he says. Alex is tied to the balcony railing (which thank god is strong) and hanging down by the rope. He looks up at me, I see Zane has put tape over his brother's mouth to stop him from making a sound. The look in Alek's eyes is part mortification that he has been overpowered and now powerless, partly anger at what has happened and of course there is a hint of terror in his eyes. He is afraid he will fall.

'Don't worry,' I say to him 'I'll get you out. Just gotta deal with your psycho brother first.' I swing back around to confront Zane but he is gone. I run into the apartment and listen as carefully as I can, but he has definitely gone. There is blood on the floor from where he fell through the window so I'm guessing I hurt him more than I thought I did. I double check the entire apartment then breath a sigh of relief. I rush back onto the balcony and put the khopesh down so I can reach over the side of the balcony and pull Alek up. He's heavier than he looks and it aches every muscle in my body, especially my stomach and chest where I was shot earlier, but eventually he's on the balcony and I cut him free using the khopesh. I lean back against the balcony wall feeling completely exhausted and drained of all energy. Alek looks at me.

'Thank you.' he says, his voice is flat, emotionless. I guess he's had a bit of a shocker tonight, too. 'Where is Zane?'

'I don't know. He left. I think I hurt him, though. But he's definitely gone.'

'He'll be back.'

'How do you know?'

'Because his job it to kill you Chloe, so of course he is coming back.'

'I thought his job was to kill all those protecting me?' I ask bluntly and I see a look of pain cross Alek's face. 'Oh God, I'm sorry. Valentine...'

'Is dead.' Alex says heavily 'And Jasmine too.'

'No, Jasmine is alive. At least she was when I came in.'

'She is?' Alek gets to his feet with surprising energy and hurries into the apartment. I drag myself up and follow, picking up the khopesh as I go inside. Alek holds Jasmine in his arms, looking down at her with a pained expression on his face. 'She's breathing.' he says quietly.

'I'll call 911-' I start to say but he looks at me sharply.

'No! No.' he stands and goes over to one of the many cabinets in the destroyed apartment. He rummages through until he brings out a small vial of blue liquid. 'This will save her.'

'What is it?'

'Special Mai medicine.' there is a faint flicker of a smile on his face. He bends over Jasmine and pours a bit of the blue liquid into her mouth. He straightens then after a moment or two Jasmine shudders and her eyes flicker open.

'Alek? Chloe?' we help her to stand up. The wound in her side is already beginning to heal and I look at the blue vial in Alek's hands.

'That's incredible.' I say in awe. Alek shrugs. Jasmine's eyes stray over to her mother's lifeless body.

'Mom, mom!' she rushed to her mom's side and shakes her.

'It's too late, Jasmine.' Alek says softly 'She's gone.' The tears that cascade down Jasmine's face remind me of the danger my own mother might be in. I check my phone but no missed calls or texts from Amy or Paul, which gives me a really bad feeling.

'Alek, Jasmine, I know this is a bad time but I think my mom might be in danger... I have to save her.'

'No,' Alek tells me shortly 'if you go you'll be putting your life at risk.'

'So you think I should just stay here waiting for Zane to come back and kill me whilst my mom and my friends are out there getting killed!' I shout at him 'I can't have another person die on me, I just can't!' I know the tears are starting.

'Who, who has died already?' Alek's voice is a little warmer as he realises I am suffering already. I look up at his face, the bruises from his fight with Zane starting to show. I look at my feet and shake my head. If I tell him Brian is dead he'll just come back with 'I told you so' and I can't face that.

'Alek,' Jasmine shakily gets to her feet 'my mom and I were never that close and I know how much Chloe's mom means to her. I couldn't save my own mother but at least I can help to save Chloe's.' I feel a rush of gratitude towards the other girl.

'Thank you, Jasmine.' I whisper gratefully and she smiles through her tears at me.

'Fine, OK.' Alek grumbles reluctantly 'but I'm coming with you. You're injured and I'm not gonna let Zane get you... either of you.'

'Thanks for the concern but I can look after myself.' I inform Alek a little icily. He fixed me with another one of his intense stares. The sort that make me shiver all over, but for some reason I'm not in a shivering mood today.

'I know that, Chloe. But three Mai's are better than one against our enemy.'


End file.
